


She Understands, But It Still Hurts

by siliconpine



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), George Harrison - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and i've never written from olivia's pov before, but the fic idea came to me and i had to write it, from olivia's pov, hi this is angst, she probably wasn't that self depreciating irl, so it might seem a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliconpine/pseuds/siliconpine
Summary: Olivia reflects on her relationship with George, George's relationship with Bob, and Bob's relationship with her.





	She Understands, But It Still Hurts

The ironic thing is that she actually met Bob before she met George. But now she's married to George who has a beautiful, beautiful soul and a smile that makes the colors of the plants in their garden seem brighter and a sense of humor that's dry and quietly witty and who would probably rather be married to Bob if she were being honest with herself.

But no matter how much Bob pulls George away from her, she can't bring herself to hate him. Not only does she enjoy his company, but Bob is a good guy, and even though he can sometimes be an ass, he makes George so so so happy.

She understands, but it still hurts.

It would be easier if Bob were a terrible person. She'd have an excuse to be unhappy whenever George came home late. She wouldn't have to feel guilty when she had those brief moments of wishing Bob wasn't around or had never met George. But no, she finds herself having fun with him, even asking for his advice in some matters, and she appreciates their friendship even if Bob isn’t perfect.

Hell, it would be easier if he were perfect. If he were so flawless, there wouldn't be any reason to dislike him because she'd be swept away by his charm as well. But once again, that’s not the case. He can be aloof and infuriatingly untouchable at times, and too forward it’s hurtful at others. She knows he thinks before he speaks, but he still voices his opinions as they are which she respects. However, when turned upon her instead of a third party, his words can sometimes come across as cruel and biting, and she hates herself for being so sensitive.

But he's neither an angel nor a devil and that makes it all the more difficult. 

She's seen them together, hunched over guitars and scribbling in notebooks, their heads close together and at the end of every session she notices he’s glowing with an untroubled sort of joy. It’s all because of Bob. That much she knows, but she doesn’t understand what exactly it is that brings him such delight. What she does understand is that she can never make George as happy as Bob makes him.

She understands, but it still hurts.

She watches as George constantly chooses Bob over her. She doesn’t know if he’s making these decisions consciously, but to be honest, it would probably cause her more pain if she did. 

So she just watches, and tries not to dwell on it too much. She watches him stare at Bob for too long, even when she’s in the room. She watches him always try to be near him in some way. She watches him squirm with a restless sort of energy when he spends time with her, knowing he’d rather be with Bob.

The thing is, even if George is aware of making those decisions consciously, it isn’t his fault. George is his own person and he can do whatever he wants. She just wants him to be happy, and if one of his friends does that better than she does, she knows she doesn’t have the right to be resentful about that. It’s herself that she needs to change, to improve. She can’t blame either Bob or George for that.

She understands but it still hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this all on my tumblr btw at https://siliconpine.tumblr.com/


End file.
